Go round and round
by Linneagb
Summary: What happened during that busride that started of so right but ended up so terribly wrong. Tristan's pov Oneshot


**It's been months since I watched Degrassi. The few late seasons with- among other things, the bus crash and Frankie being called racist. And… I thought of this but I never got around to write it before so now I started. It's set in the busride/ during the crash. **

"And off we go."

On the way to the volleyball game, the finals with the bus from Degrassi there was something in the air. Or maybe there was something that wasn't. That the whole school had been tense and the air thick for ages.

Whether it came with the sunshine, the summer or anything else I did not know. But maybe there was more to it, and while the picture of Frankie singing at a stage and the word "racist" passing over her I must have realized.

"Jonah?" I shouted to the guy who sat a couple off lines of chairs behind me. "Was Frankie really going to run away?"

"I… don't know." Jonah shrugged. "She seemed quite… what's the word?... anyway. She seemed to have made up her mind about it and was quite pissed off when I talked on the phone to my mum and said we'd be back. But… You know what Frankie's like. Drama, drama, drama."

"Is she playing today?" I looked back, Jonah shrugged. "Well… we'll have the biggest chance of winning if she plays. If I understood this right she's… come to do some thinking. And then it'll be up to the team from the zoo whether they'll play her or not…"

"I guess the lesson we can get from this." I heard Tiny's voice from somewhere on the bus. "Think about yourself ends badly. But thinking about something from somebody else's point of view. Well… that might sort things out. But please… I think we'll let that whole story to Frankie and the teams now. Put it behind us so to speak. Isn't there something else we could talk about?"

"The wheels on the bus go round and round…." I couldn't help but laugh when Miles started singing next to me. "…round and me…"

I couldn't help but sing along with a smirk. A smirk that had been way too far away lately…

Miles rose his voice to sing on the top of his lungs and I started laughing while doing the same. So did the others and even the bus driver was singing along in the microphone so his hoarse, false voice threatened to make us all deaf.

For just one moment I was just happy, laughing so much I could barely breathe, let alone sing. And listening to the other voices and on our way to the game our school would totally win.

Nothing would be able to stand up to Degrassi as long as we stood by each other were they?

But then, the bus driver's voice suddenly hit sharp and all of us heard him screaming.

"HOLD ON!"

I didn't have the time to fear, but a small scream escaped my throat when all of a sudden I felt the whole world turn over and flip…

Something hit my head, or maybe my head hit it. My whole world was moving before there was another bang and then there was nothing else but dark…

"Hey…" Suddenly a voice reached through the dark, that one voice that made my heart beat like nothing else, even when I couldn't see him. "That was a nasty crash, wasn't it? But… we're all okay. I, Tiny, Jonah, Maya and everyone. So… The only thing we're waiting for now is for you to wake up. Because you will, you will wake up… All you have to do is open your eyes."

Barely, as if in another world I felt Miles hand slipping into mine.

I had never tried so hard to open my eyes as at that moment. But they had never been so heavy…

With them getting heavier and heavier I couldn't for my life hold on.

Despite trying to fight them I couldn't help but to feel myself slipping away into the dark.

**I'm not sure this is any good… I don't know. I really don't know. But there you have it and I hope you liked it. **

**Random fact **

I always try and get characters into their characters, to seem like they do in the series/ books/ movies I write for. But I only watched Degrassi months ago so I was a bit insecure about who should say what… I hope I made it okay anyway.


End file.
